1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for displaying stored information, and more particularly, to an apparatus especially adapted for displaying groups of related information simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many activities that people perform are complicated and remembering many details about complicated activities is often very difficult. To lessen the burden on memory for memorizing large quantities of information, information storage devices have been developed. Such information storage devices span a continuum from very high tech and complex, such as computerized address books, to simply a sheet of paper having written information thereon.
Certain complex activities are especially complex in a requirement that groups of information must be remembered at a time. For example, to do a specific exercise routine, a group of different exercises must be recalled, and the number of repetitions of each routine must be memorized. If there are four exercises in each routine, and there are forty different routines, a person would have to memorize forty groups of four exercises or one hundred and sixty exercises. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled a person to recall large amounts of grouped information without memorizing all of the information.
As mentioned above, computerized information storage devices are available. However, such devices have a number of drawbacks. They are relatively expensive in comparison with several simple sheets of paper. They require an ability to program the device, a skill which is very difficult for large numbers of people. They are subject to memory loss upon battery failure or high levels of magnetic fields. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that stored and retrieved large amounts of information and that was not disabled by battery failure or high levels of magnetic fields.
Books or booklets are often used for storing of large amounts of information. However, books are often bulky and often require lots of effort to locate specific information in the book. Often specific information that one desires to retrieve in not specifically mentioned in a table of contents or in an index, and as a result is very difficult to locate in the book. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled rapid retrieval of stored information without resort to searching through a table of contents or an index of a book.
Often retrieval of items of information that are stored takes on two distinct features. First, there is the recall of a broad concept which may escape one's memory. Then, there is the recall of detailed information relating to the broad concept. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that is simple, easy to carry, and that provides for both broad concept information and detailed information storage and retrieval.
The following U.S. patents have been uncovered which relate to information storage and retrieval: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,885; 4,775,157; 5,062,645; and Des. 284,878. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,885 relates to an exercise game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,157 relates to a card game which includes letters for spelling words. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,645 relates to a fitness and nutrition game. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,878 relates to a card game for the sport of golf.
Although some of the patents cited above disclose cards used for information storage and retrieval, none of the prior art discloses the use of cards to store and retain groups of related information that relate to a complex activity such as exercising.
Most of the prior art in the patents cited above describe game concepts which are highly specific. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,885 relates specifically to exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,157 relates specifically to spelling words. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,645 relates specifically to a fitness and nutrition game. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,878 relates specifically to a card game for the sport of golf. In this respect, it would be desirable if a card-based device were provided that was versatile for information storage and display for a number of different and unrelated types of information.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use various devices for information storage and retrieval, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an information storage and display apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables a person to recall large amounts of grouped information without memorizing all of the information; (2) does not require an ability to program the device; (3) is not subject to memory loss upon battery failure or high levels of magnetic fields; (4) uses cards to store and retain groups of related information that relate to a complex activity such as exercising; (5) is a card-based device that is versatile for information storage and display for a number of different and unrelated types of information; (6) enables rapid retrieval of stored information without resort to searching through a table of contents or an index of a book; and (7) is simple, easy to carry, and provides for both broad concept information and detailed information storage and retrieval. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique information storage and display apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.